1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle acoustic device in which a speaker is mounted on a ceiling part of a car cabin of a car and a method of assembling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an on-vehicle acoustic device in the related art, JP 5-35499 Y (CD-ROM) and JP 7-42288 Y (CD-ROM) disclose an on-vehicle acoustic device in which a speaker is mounted on a rear tray of a car.
Each of these on-vehicle acoustic devices has an opening part formed in the rear tray of the car and a bracket mounted on a steel plate of the car positioned at an inward part of the rear tray. A central part of the speaker is inserted into the opening part, and an external peripheral part of a fame of the speaker is disposed at a periphery of the opening part. Further, a fixing screw is inserted into a fixing hole which passes through the central part of the speaker, so that the fixing screw is fixed to the bracket.
JP 6-62694 Y (CD-ROM) discloses an on-vehicle acoustic device in which an opening is formed in an inner wall plate of a car door, and a fixing angle is fixed at an internal surface of an interior plate. The central part of the speaker is inserted into the opening, and the external peripheral part of the frame of the speaker is disposed on a surface of the interior plate. Further, the fixing screw is inserted into the fixing hole which passes through the central part of the speaker, and the fixing screw is screwed to the fixing angle.
In the on-vehicle acoustic devices in the related art, as disclosed in JP 5-35499 Y, JP 7-42288 Y, and JP 6-62694 Y, a position at which the speaker is mounted is limited to the rear tray or the car door. Therefore, there is limitation of improvement of sound quality in a car cabin. Further, since the size of the speaker disposed at the rear tray or the car door is limited, it is difficult to mount a woofer having a large diameter, for example.
Each of the on-vehicle acoustic devices disclosed in JP 5-35499 Y and JP 7-42288 Y has a structure in which the opening part is formed in the rear tray formed of hard plate material and the central part of the speaker is inserted into the opening part, so that the external peripheral part of the frame of the speaker is disposed on a surface of the hard plate material. Therefore, it is difficult, with such a mounting structure in the related art, to mount the speaker on a ceiling part to which a relatively soft interior lining is provided.
JP 6-62694 Y discloses that the speaker can be mounted on the ceiling and the like other than the car door. However, since JP 6-62694 Y has the structure in which the fixing angle is fixed to an inner side of the hard plate material, and the fixing screw provided at the central part of the speaker is screwed to the fixing angle, it is hardly possible to mount the speaker on the ceiling part with the mounting structure disclosed in JP 6-62694 Y.